Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3, commonly abbreviated to simply PC3, is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series that was hosted on RocketSnail Games. Penguin chat 3 has been recreated by Truman123456 and you can find it on http://www.pictogame.com/play/game/F28Nqh2YIoRP_penguin-chat-3 Features Construction Worker You could also have been a construction worker. You would of had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the background) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (players did not have player cards back then, so players did not really get a hard hat permanently, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you would be driving a Snow Cat, a special form of transportation forever immortalized when it was once shown on the wall of the Pizza Parlor, and is a Club Penguin pop culture top subject, but was only available on Penguin Chat 3. By the looks of the photos, when you became a construction penguin, you became Old Blue and you became a larger penguin similar to the Club Penguin penguin. Toolbar/Chat bar The toolbar or "Chat bar", had more buttons than the current Club Penguin toolbar. Some buttons included: Tech Support (help), Jokes, '*Hide Toolbar Button (or more button), and others. *The Penguin Chat 3 toolbar was higher in size, compared to the Club Penguin toolbar. It was divided into two halves (chat input field, which was located on the top of the toolbar, and the buttons, on the lower part of the tool bar). On the top section of the toolbar, their was a hide toolbar button. Which basically minimized the entire tool bar, thus only showing the chat input field.' Here is what the toolbar looked like: http://www.swfcabin.com/open/1248381155 Accounts Like Club Penguin, you could make an account on Penguin Chat 3 but you didn't have to activate your account. Differences from Club Penguin Penguins Penguins changed their appearance slightly during the transition of PC3 to Club Penguin, although they retained the same cartoon concept. Penguins in Penguin Chat 3 used to be a bit more complex, there was a fair bit of bevel on them, colours were more realistic and darker and their body shape was a lot more pointy and less curved. Igloos In PC3 penguins didn't own their own igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the Penguin Band, where you could actually hear music. Membership Because Penguin Chat 3 was simply a chatworld, items and membership weren't available. There would not have been a point to membership because it was only to test the Club Penguin servers. Furthermore, membership wouldn't have had any benefit to any penguin in the game, because of the lack of fundamentals to provide membership privileges anyway. Music Some music from Penguin Chat 3 is also in Club Penguin now. The reggae music from the Club Penguin Coffee Shop was originally in the PC3 Coffee Shop. In the igloo, it played I've Been Delayed and in the Night Club, it would play a random song. Trivia *DJ Maxx appears on Penguin Chat 3. http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/05/05/penguin-chat-3-new-music/ *What people do not know about Penguin Chat, is that PC2 and PC3 are different, the remake people see is PC2, Penguin Chat 3 files have not been recovered. *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin, as it was its predecessor. *Penguin Chat 3 was created to test the Club Penguin servers because the old Club Penguin servers ran on PHP. *Happy77 was seen as a snail in Penguin Chat. *People have made remakes of PC3, but not everything was available. *According to a recent blog made by Rsnail in RocketSnail Games, Penguin Chat 3 will not return. *Penguin Chat 3 was officially closed on October 28, 2005, 4 days after Club Penguin was released and could be played thereafter. Gallery of Penguin Chat Pictures Rooms Oldtown.jpg|The old Town. Olddancefloor.jpg|The old Night Club. Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|The old Coffee Shop. Oldboilerroom.jpg|The old Boiler Room. Screenshot_901.png|Construction site for the Town with Snow Cats. Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Pc3-where.jpg|The Snow Area and the location of what is now the Town (as evidenced by the identical locations of the trees). The game Puffle Roundup has a similar look. Penguin chat.jpg|An unknown room. Sansaddd.png|Credits Happy77 Sightings SnowCats.png|Happy77 and several Snow Cats at the Penguin construction area. Notice the two trees and compare them to the Town. This appears to be the Town's original construction site. Screenshot_902.png|Happy77 at the old Town. Happy77.jpg|An early screenshot showing Happy77 appearing in the form of a snail. Artwork Penguin image3.jpg|A 3D model found on one of Rsnail's old blog posts. http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2003/02/25/penguin-chat-interview-with-eovia/ Penguin image5.jpg|Another 3D model. Penguin image4.jpg|Another 3D model. Penguin Chat 3D Penguins.png|Artwork of 3D penguins. Other Pc3-penguin-colours.jpg|Penguin Chat 3 colors. Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Penguins drilling with the Hard Hat while a Ninja sits in the middle. Pcfootball.png|Playing Football (also known as soccer in some countries). penguin chat.PNG|A photo of a fan recreation of Penguin Chat 3. PenguinC3J.PNG|A joke in a fan recreation of Penguin Chat 3. Pc3-dj-max.jpg|The old Night Club while a new streaming music system was being tested. http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/05/05/penguin-chat-3-new-music/ References SWFs *Igloo (.swf) Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3